


Unsettling Premonition

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loyalty, remorseful Akechi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Depois da queda do Palácio de Niijima, os Phantom Thieves questionam sobre os motivos de Akechi, e onde estaria a lealdade do detetive. Seria ele um aliado em potencial ou simplesmente um mercenário seguindo seus próprios interesses?(After the colapse of Niijima's Palace, the Phantom Thieves mull over Akechi's purposes, and where his loyalty lies. Could he be a potential ally or just a mercenary pursuing his own interests?)





	Unsettling Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Um último adendo antes do Palácio de Shido... Além dos acréscimos, a divergência em relação ao ocorrido no jogo é que esta é uma reunião presencial ao invés de uma mera discussão via chat.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.
> 
> Alerta de Spoilers: Como mencionado no resumo, será mencionado o que ocorreu depois da queda do Palácio de Niijima.

\-- SEXTA, 25 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

Os Phantom Thieves estavam novamente reunidos no Leblanc, como de costume. Sojiro havia gentilmente fechado o café para que o grupo pudesse se reunir na loja, não adiantaria em nada limitar as discussões no sótão para que não se ouvisse nada lá embaixo. Só havia um detalhe fora do normal.

"Ei, por que a reunião nesse horário?"

Akira havia aproveitado a deixa dos amigos via chat para convocá-los numa reunião extraordinária. A líder logo apontou seus motivos.

"Sae-san descobriu algumas pistas interessantes. Tem algo que eu gostaria de comentar junto com ela."

"Sério?"

"Ah, agora entendo. Minha irmã não poderia participar de nossa reunião se fosse à tarde. Ou em qualquer outro dia senão um fim de semana."

Makoto comentou, e não deu outra. Foi exatamente o momento da promotora cruzar a rua e adentrar no café, a sineta que soava notificava a entrada da Niijima mais velha.

"Boa-noite. Eu me atrasei?"

"Não, que isso! Nós é que devíamos nos desculpar por te tirar de sua rotina."

"Não. Destruir essa conspiração é uma questão de honra para mim também. E eu não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade de provar o café do Chefe."

"O mesmo de sempre..." Sojiro colocou, balançando a cabeça, como se negasse o elogio dela.

"Não, gostaria de algo novo. Para expandir os horizontes."

Sae comentou, com um sorriso sutil e ligeiramente cansado, logo puxando uma cadeira. Ela tomou seu lugar, se sentando numa das cadeiras ali na frente do balcão, virando-a para que pudesse encarar os adolescentes ali reunidos, sentados em uma das mesas da lateral, na do meio.

O grupo ficou jogando conversa fora, enquanto Sojiro preparava as bebidas, tendo dispensado a ajuda de Akira. A televisão estava ligada, anunciando o início do período eleitoral --- e toda a propaganda que vinha junto.

"Todo canal de notícia está exibindo relato atrás de relatos sobre Shido e as eleições..."

"E Akechi também. Eu não acredito que eles estão considerando ele como o detetive do século!"

Haru comentou, e Futaba não pode deixar de acrescentar. Akira só revirou os olhos diante do comentário.

"E ainda eles estão tratando os Phantom Thieves como criminosos."

"Mas esse lado das coisas sumiu um pouco, não acha?"

"Sim, toda essa conversa das eleições deve ter feito as pessoas se esquecerem sobre a notícia do suicídio."

"Quem dera fosse assim tão fácil esquecer isso."

Ryuji, Ann e Yusuke comentavam, e Akira deu ombros, numa observação um tanto azeda. E a discussão seguiu adiante.

"O que é definitivamente estranho. Geralmente é o tipo de notícia que vive sendo reiterada por conta do impacto." Sae deu sua opinião, e Makoto complementou, ironizando.

"A principal culpada está 'morta', as coisas se resolveram, e a vida pode continuar no seu curso normal. É isso o que a maioria deve estar pensando..."

"Hm. Eu tenho sentimentos conflitantes a respeito de tudo isso. Não vou dizer que deveriam falar mais da gente, mas essa mudança _súbita_ de direção é estranha..."

"Talvez a mídia também esteja sendo manipulada. Lembra o comentário de Akechi quando ele saiu da sala de interrogatório? Disse que deveriam divulgar aquela notícia o quanto antes..."

"Bem, ele vive aparecendo na TV, não é? Eu não duvido disso." Ryuji respondeu o questionamento de Makoto. "O cara tem controle sobre a polícia, tá envolvido na política, e agora também na mídia. A gente tem é que se apressar e roubar logo o coração de Shido. Isso vai resolver tudo. Não é?"

"É o que eu espero."

"Aqui."

"Ah, obrigada."

Sae comentou, enquanto Sojiro distribuía as bebidas requisitadas --- Sae foi a última atendida, as bebidas de Yusuke, Makoto e Haru já tinham saído da máquina. O restante dos Phantom Thieves dispensou o café, mas a ausência dos quatro fez com que a conversa parasse. Ann aproveitou a pausa para beliscar suas batatinhas e os palitinhos de chocolate que foram tragos estrategicamente por Akira para esse fim. A líder consumia discreta mas compulsivamente o chocolate durante a discussão, o pacote estava quase acabando. Sae tomou um gole de sua xícara, apreciando o sabor e o aroma.

"Hm. Delicioso. Um toque doce bem inusitado no final."

"Um blend combinando Geisha Esmeralda Panamenha com o usual arábica."

"Hmmm... tem um leve aroma floral... Ah, isso lembrou uma coisa." Sae comentou, piscando, como se despertasse do transe causado pela riqueza da bebida. "A análise das flores foi concluída, não encontraram nada de mais."

"Eu disse." Akira respondeu ao comentário de Sae, olhando diretamente para Morgana.

"Hm? Flores?" Yusuke estranhou.

"O Leblanc recebeu um buquê sem remetente."

"Sério mesmo?"

"O Leblanc?" Makoto estranhou. "Quer dizer que não foi para o Chefe nem mesmo para você?"

"Acho que o buquê foi para mim, mas a pessoa não ia colocar o meu nome. Nem mandou um cartão nem nada, foram só as flores mesmo."

"Akira, você simplesmente pegou nessas flores sem se preocupar----"

"Se elas estariam envenenadas ou coisa assim. Eu sei."

"Envenenadas? Ei, isso é um pouco demais! Já não basta o fato de quase terem matado você!" E Ryuji parou no meio da frase. "Peraí --- se te mandaram um buquê envenenado, eles sabem que você tá viva?!!!"

"Gente, não encontraram nada de mais." a líder destacou, tentando acalmar os ânimos. "E... eu acho que sei quem foi. Ele deixou uma pista bem clara." Akira tirou algo do bolso da calça, uma fita preta listrada de branco que foi imediatamente alvo das atenções. A referência era nítida.

"Não brinca...!"

"Goro Akechi?!!!"

"Sim. Só pode ser ele. E tem mais um detalhe que vocês não sabem. Algo que só descobrimos por conta de'u ter... dado uma parada lá na clínica antes de voltar para o Leblanc."

" _Vocês_ descobriram?" Haru destacou o plural.

"Sim. Tae-san comentou algo estranho, e que torna Akechi um adversário muito mais perigoso." Sae comentou, com Akira a contrapondo.

"Ou simplesmente não o torna um adversário propriamente dito."

"Véi, o que ela disse?"

"Que Akechi também pede os mesmos medicamentos do que eu. Mas que ele pediu algo inusitado nesse mês. Mais pesado. Uma droga capaz de simular a morte de alguém."

"O QUÊ?!!!"

" _Simular_." Akira destacou a diferença. "E Tae não gostou nada dessa história, imagino. Por isso ela questionou os motivos dele."

"E ele respondeu?" Haru estranhou, o detetive iria se expor a tal ponto?

"Sim. Mas se ele foi honesto, nem mesmo Tae-san sabe."

Sae ponderou, e Ryuji contestou na hora.

"Qual seria a justificativa de um pedido tão ---- suspeito?!"

"Ele disse que era para salvar uma testemunha, que o depoimento dela seria vital para expor a trama que ele descobriu. Uma trama sórdida envolvendo membros da máfia, da polícia e também do governo."

"Uma trama comandada por Shido." Makoto resumiu o que sua irmã disse.

"E Tae simplesmente acreditou nisso?"

"Bem, deve ter sido trabalhoso convencê-la com meras palavras... Mas algo me chamou a atenção quando ela comentou o ocorrido."

"E o que seria?"

"Ela disse que ele estava trabalhando como agente duplo, por isso sabia da existência da trama. E ele também comentou algo sobre os Phantom Thieves. Disse que mal arranhamos a ponta do iceberg, que sequer sabíamos disso."

"Espera um pouco --- quer disser que Akechi está do nosso lado? Mesmo depois de ter sugerido o assassinato de Akira?" Ann comentou, incrédula.

"Não acho que chegue a tanto." Sae deu sua opinião sincera.

"As flores que ele mandou tem um significado. Foi uma mensagem cifrada, para que eu --- ou talvez para todos os Phantom Thieves --- manterem a fachada. Para nos fingirmos de mortos."

"De que lado ele está então?!!!" Ryuji contestou, e Akira simplesmente colocou.

"Do lado que ele acha certo. Akechi-kun pode ser nosso aliado, mas..."

"Não sei se essas evidências são suficientes, Akira-chan." Makoto comentou, era doloroso ver _de novo_ a amiga tentando se convencer daquilo. "A data de instalação do MetaNav bate com o início dos apagões mentais. É perfeito demais para se tratar de mera coincidência. Ele tem _sim_ alguma participação nisso. Independentemente dele ser ou não um agente duplo."

"Mas então, por que ele decidiu me poupar? Ele estava procurando um jeito de contornar o que ele mesmo estipulou, se queria tanto aquela droga. E, quando soube que eu ainda estava viva; ao invés de me eliminar ou me denunciar, ele me alertou. As flores foram um alerta. Não é muito... contraditório?"

"Sim. É justamente isso que me preocupa. Não sabemos de que lado ele realmente está, Akira. Ou quais são os reais motivos dele."

"Exatamente."

Diante dos argumentos das Niijima, Akira suspirou, derrotada.

"Eu sei. O pior é que não tenho como confrontá-lo a respeito disso."

"Irmã, você ainda está trabalhando com ele?"

"Não, com o caso dos Phantom Thieves dado por encerrado, não há mais motivo para tal. De qualquer forma ele tem me evitado ultimamente."

"Consciência pesada, hm? Até parece." Ryuji comentou, descrente.

"Tae também comentou que ele também não apareceu mais na clínica. Ela não ficou muito feliz com isso."

"Com toda razão. Akechi abusou da confiança dela com aquele pedido."

"Eu bem que gostaria de responder a mensagem dele. Se você ainda tivesse contato com ele eu mandaria outro buquê."

"Com que flores?"

"Mmmn... Hortênsias violetas cercadas por lavanda, num papel celofane transparente." Akira divagou, com Sojiro logo a questionando.

"E o que isso significaria na linguagem das flores?"

"Orgulho, frieza, insensibilidade, desilusão. E também um reconhecimento sincero, ser grato por ter sido entendido. Ah, e a lavanda simboliza calma e serenidade, mas também desconfiança e ressentimento."

"Quer dizer que você ainda está disposta a conversar com ele..." Yusuke comentou, num murmúrio distraído.

"Bem... eu considero como um aliado." Ela ainda o considerava como um amigo, apesar das circunstâncias... "Acho que podemos trazê-lo para nosso lado, se convencemos ele. Qual é, vocês dois também eram contra os Phantom Thieves."

"Vocês três na verdade." Mona também incluiu Sae na lista.

"Seja como aliado ou como adversário, mais cedo ou mais tarde iremos encontrá-lo." Makoto comentou. "Não no mundo real --- no Metaverso."

"Sim. É melhor estarmos preparados para isso."

**Author's Note:**

> A trilha do título é de Persona 3, sendo escolhida pelo nome e pela ocasião que ela aparece no jogo: um último comentário antes de uma missão importante.


End file.
